


The Cat Who Eats The Rich

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 'cats', Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cats, Death, Depression, Explaining Vlad's Extremeness In Season 3, Gen, Horror, Inspired By The Fae, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Phantom Planet Compliant, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, The Starting Point Is Death, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Ever wonder why Vlad went off the deep end in season 3? A cat has the answers.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Cat Who Eats The Rich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Specter14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specter14/gifts).



> Previously: 898

A lithe white ‘cat’ sits purring on a dying man’s chest. If you read the report, it’ll say he died of accidental alcohol poisoning. But if you asked her, she’d tell you how he _really_ died:

Blind faith and broken dreams.

The man used to have a wife and kids, but he always pursued his job first. Of course after they left, he lost his job. Made one too many bad investments. He used to content himself with his money after that, but well, it turns out doing his own taxes wasn’t such a good idea. But at least he could still visit his kids, until they died in a car crash due to the poorly serviced car he bought the eldest.

So here he is, spending his days drinking cheap whiskey and Southern Comfort, in a rundown apartment; with nothing but a cat and a sofa to his name. 

You may wonder how she knows all this? Well, that’s because it’s her fault. 

He believed cats to be good luck, so anything she seemed to suggest he would do. All she had to do was lay on the car that would kill his kids, for him to buy it. She loved humans like that, they were the easiest to manipulate and drain. So she’d always rest her paw on, or jump up on, whatever may help him a little in one department but hurt him horribly in another. It always helped him short term and in what he was more focused on, meaning he never lost faith in his Snow White ‘cat’. Meanwhile, everything else was slowly destroyed. Until all that was left was the pleasure at the bottom of a bottle. 

Knowing there was nothing left to gain from this man, no more suffering she could feed off of, she had lazily curled up with one more bottle in front of the broken man. Like always he followed her lead, her advice, and had just one more. Just one too many. And just like that, this little ‘cat’ was free to take his destroyed miserable soul as well. 

She’d been doing this for quite a long time, jumping from pathetic human to pathetic human. Helping them to make all the wrong decisions, whichever ones would make them suffer or destroy themselves more completely. That was the only thing she liked about these creatures, the taste of their entire lives falling apart, of all their plans crashing down. Misery wasn’t her preferred flavour though, humans could get back up from that. No, her tastes were more refined; absolute failure in every aspect of their lives. Suffering, but not to the point of making them unwilling to try again. Someone who'll try futilely, again and again, is obsessed to the point of destroying everything and everyone; therein lies the perfect human. The perfect snack, till all that remains is a burnt up husk.

She’d be perfectly content to drain every human if she could. Make them a species of self-destruction and suffering. But, much to her occasional annoyance, some humans are just too good or too kind. Whenever a human like that takes her home, she never sticks around; far more content to walk the streets searching for a new mark. And that’s how _he_ finds her.

She knows she wants him the minute she smells the layers of aggressively desired unachieved goals, accented by the stench of vast quantities of success. He walks with arrogance, the belief he could never be wrong. A mindset perfect for her to abuse. His suit is tailored to perfection, and his white hair in exactly the right position. Vanity is _so easy_ to work with, she’s found. So she strolls up to him, on these beat down streets, and gives him eyes of innocence lined with trickery. She can tell he’s a man uninterested in a charity case, but that is why she designed her fur to be fluffy and her form elegant. Nothing like the short curly hair she had worn for the previous dead man. 

Her trickery pays off as he goes to touch her soft white fur, that’s always the best mistake any human makes; it makes them _hers_. Like all the others, he’s pulled in by her power and enamoured by her beauty. As he carries her, she can sense this man is more than human. He has power, _real power_ , and the ego to use it. Which means there is so much more she can play with, so much more she can push him to do, and there’s so much more she can take from him. And take she shall.

Because no one knows yet, but she’ll be the one to push aside the meteor samples, so this man doesn’t realise what they are. She’ll be the one who puts a paw on the word ‘reveal’ in an opened book. She’ll be the one shredding her claws through the coordinates for the right meteor. And, in the end, she’ll watch from her place on his cherry oak desk, as he launches himself into space; never to return.

Then when he finally can’t maintain himself anymore out in that void of space, she’ll get up and smile at the most fantastically long-suffering soul she’s ever grasped, and consume every delectable bite of him. Because it doesn’t matter how long it takes, after that first touch _he_ belonged to _her_. 

**End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A Cat’s Purrpose - We all know that Vlad eventually gave in and got a cat, but how, when, and why did that happen? Is Maddie the cat just a normal feline, or does she have a story of her own?


End file.
